With the support of the Framework Program in Global Health, Dartmouth will undertake The Dartmouth Global Health Initiative: Growing a Multidisciplinary Framework program to develop a coordinated multidisciplinary curriculum and new educational opportunities in global health for students at all levels. These activities will follow the blueprint of an existing multidisciplinary model of global health at Dartmouth by its Global Health Initiative (GHI) directed from the John Sloan Dickey Center for International Understanding. The Dartmouth GHI represents a close collaboration between Dartmouth College and its graduate programs: Dartmouth Medical School, Thayer School of Engineering, Tuck School of Business, and the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences. Specific aims of the present proposal are to: 1) establish a Certificate in Global Health to be awarded by Dartmouth's Dickey Center for undergraduate and graduate students that will provide a stepwise progression for mastering a core fund of knowledge and acquiring necessary skills for engagement in global health research;2) develop new multidisciplinary courses in global health at the undergraduate and graduate schools to serve as the basis for the Certificate in Global Health and ultimately comprise the core curriculum of the global health track of a new minor in Health Care Research with an emphasis on research ethics, methods, epidemiology, informatics, health systems and child health;3) conduct workshops and conferences in global health for students and faculty on scientific grant and manuscript writing, conducting clinical research in resource-limited settings, health as a determinant of national development and security, and the role of the pharmaceutical industry in global health;4) expand opportunities for mentored international health research by adding 4 undergraduate and 5 graduate internship opportunities each year in one of Dartmouth's international programs and research projects;and 5) strengthen the administrative coordination of global health activities at Dartmouth through the establishment of an Executive Advisory Board comprised of the leadership of the schools at Dartmouth, a Global Health Research Advisory Board consisting of all lead investigators with international projects to coordinate research efforts and mentored student experiences, and expanded forums for faculty and students to share global health research experiences and progress across the Dartmouth campus. Public Health Relevance: The present proposal will permit elevation of the Global Health Initiative to a Global Health Institute at Dartmouth to provide overall direction for a major expansion of programs in global health. Collectively, the proposed plan will lead to an increased awareness of and formalized, high-caliber training in, global public health at Dartmouth. Under the Framework Program, Dartmouth will educate future leaders in global public health.